


Big

by GlumpoReturned



Series: Haikyuu!! Month 2K16 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Haikyuu Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aone was always too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big

**Author's Note:**

> read it on [tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/post/146877199540/hq-month-aone-takanobou)  
> and on [deviantart](http://marshmellowxglumps.deviantart.com/art/Big-Hq-Month-Day-3-619432115?ga_submit_new=10%253A1467604273)

* * *

 

Aone.

 He was too tall. Too buff.

  Too _Aone._

He would walk down the road, and people would stare. Who _wouldn’_ t though? A 6'3 teen with white hair wasn’t something you see very often. 

When he was a kid things were better. He was much smaller than he is now. Possibly with a bit of pudge, the adults found it cute though. 

Time passed, and his pudge wasn’t as apreciated when he reached middle school. 

No one wanted to sit next to the ’ _creepy fat kid_ ’. 

Then, five years later, he lost weight, built more muscle and people still didn’t want to sit next to him.

 He was always too _big._

 When he told his concerns to people, they were less than responsive. 

“ _Why worry if you have friends?_ " 

Having friends isn’t what Aone was worried about.

 It was the fact that someone wouldn’t want to be friends with at first glance. And friendship was something he valued very much.

 He remembers the first time he actually spoke with the short middle blocker.

 He remembers the scared look on his face, which, with time, turned into an exited smile when he saw him.

 He remembers his first day in the volleyball club.

  How he creeped out his team-mates were, but how later they became used to his mannerisms.

 So no, it wasn’t that the problem was  his friends, it was how hard it was for him to get them. 

But there wasn’t much he could do. 

 So he would just wait, and see who he meets along the way. Because all he needs is the support of his friends.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> it bak


End file.
